Love of a Fool If only you could be mine
by Saissaeil
Summary: It's been many years after the end of KKJ... Lalala... Oh, I suck at summary. Just please Read x Review!(one shot)


  
  
  
Kamikaze Kaito Jeanne~   
Love of a fool... (If only you could be mine)  
By: Yoake  
  
Author's Notes:   
WARNING!!!:  
If any one you do not know about the ending of KKJ, and don't wish to see any spoilers. I would strongly suggest you not to read this fanfiction.  
Ok, for all of you who want to read this fanfic, Welcome! This fic comes in like a letterform written by a character in KKJ. The letter was written many years after KKJ, and the letter is given to no one in particular. This is the first ever fanfic that I written, and I'm not really sure rather it would fascinate the readers or not. So please sent some comments to me, and tell me it's good or not.  
Now, please read on and enjoy the story.  
  
Disclaimer:  
I do not own any of the character in KKJ, it is own by the famous   
Tanemura Arina sensei. (last name first)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It's true.....  
That God loved Eve,  
And his 'special' love for her still hasn't changed even till today.  
  
It's also true.....  
That Eve loved God,  
But her love for him was not the most 'special',  
She put her 'special' feeling on Adam.  
  
Then.....  
What about Satan?  
Does he have any 'special' feeling for anyone?  
  
  
Satan was well know for his hatred toward Eve  
  
  
But.....  
Was his hatred purely just 'hate'  
Or was there more than what everyone thought of?  
Could it be envy? Jealousy? Or maybe even.....  
  
Love?  
  
  
Satan was the lonely part of God, the most emptiness emotion of all.  
Because he was once part of God, he also inherited part of one of the feeling that God feels most strongly about.  
  
And that is.....  
God's love for Eve.....  
  
It was only a little bit of love at first.  
But through time, that feeling begin to grow stronger   
and stronger on him.  
  
Things just happened so quickly, one can never know until it suddenly hit them.  
Satan was now madly in love with Eve.  
He watched Eve as she grew old and died  
He watched as she was reborn again  
He sat alone and in the dark,  
Thinking about how much he would give just to hold her close to him  
And smell the fresh sweet scent of her luster soft hair  
And look into her beautiful, radiant eyes.   
  
  
But that can only happen forever in his dreams.....  
Because.....  
He was Satan,  
The king of all of the sins and evil.  
  
And she was the favorite of God,  
The symbol of his grace and love for all.  
  
  
  
If he were meant to be the shadow behind the light,   
Then she'll be the light that will always be beyond the shadow.  
The light and shadow will never meet at the same point,   
that they were never ment to be.  
  
As time passed on,  
He watched her be reborn over and over again  
As time passes on,  
He watches her being called by God over and over,  
to do God's holy work.  
As time passed on,   
He watched as her love is being given to other men time over time,  
but never did she take a glance at his side.  
  
  
  
Finally...  
He lets his envy and jealousy covered his love for her.  
  
He send out his villians, killed her time after time.  
  
Because he could not stand her happiness with other men.  
  
  
  
And because he could not have her love.  
  
  
  
But no matter how many time she had been killed.  
Eve always manage to find a way back to God,  
and always able to find a way to find her 'special person'.  
  
Satan could only watch in the darkness with more and more hatred.  
No matter how hard he tried,   
he just couldn't find a way to make Eve join his side.  
  
  
Finally...  
Satan thought of a perfect plan,  
He brought an fallen angel to his side.   
  
  
He hoped...  
With the angel's help.  
Eve will finally be his, along with her power.  
  
Only if things could go by his way.  
  
Things did not worked out the way he planned.  
At the end, Satan was destroyed by Eve herself.  
Even at the end,  
he still wanted Eve to be his.  
  
Such a impossible love fool,  
wouldn't you all agree?  
  
As for the fallen angel?  
She finally went back to where she belongs.  
  
But what about the angel's name?  
Some might asked.  
  
  
Ah...  
That,  
Is for all of you...  
To find out for yourselves.  
  
May the spirit of God's wind be with you all   
Natsuki Nagoya  
Aug 14, 2XXX  
  
Owari  
So that's it. Love it? Hate it?  
Please tell me what you think about it  
.  
  
  



End file.
